


Clouds V.2.

by CrystalKnix



Series: From Beyond The Grave [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, Poisoning, again someone dies here, because I can and I didn't like the first one :/, why did I rewrite this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: Fundy and Ghostbur go on a picnic.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: From Beyond The Grave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047406
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Clouds V.2.

The pitter-patter of his footsteps echoed loudly against the cobblestone, wringing his hands together he wondered if it would be too inconsiderate of him to cancel at the last second. Ghostbur would be here at any second. The thought only fueled the terrible anxiety that had taken over him the moment Ghostbur had suggested his idea. He should just pretend he was sick... Yeah. Yeah. He could do that, right?

His ears twitched at the top of his head, drooping as he recalled that today was supposed to be a happy one. Phil had come over and Eret had shown him around the castle as Fundy watched from behind the corner. Phil had given nothing away, his lips set into a thin line as he took in the stone walls of the structure. Fundy felt his heart pound at the recent memory, he really thought Phil was going to refuse.

_"As you can see, there's plenty of room here for Fundy. I was actually planning to give him this entire wing of the—" Eret was a great host, a perpetual smile on their face despite the tense atmosphere between them and Phil. Fundy didn't know how Eret could keep their calm when he was over there panicking._

_"That's enough, Eret. I've seen enough." Phil's voice cut through the air. It was the only time he's spoken since the tour began. Eret turned to face him, their flurried movement muffled by the soft red carpet beneath their feets._

_"What's the verdict, then?" Eret's voice was soft, a hint of their own nervousness coming through his tone. Fundy was shaking. He liked Eret. He really did. But Phil... He didn't know what Phil knew about Eret but—_

_"You're a kind person, Eret, and I can see you've put a lot of thought into this adoption thing." Phil let out a sigh, gesturing to one of the rooms. "Shall we look at the papers then?"_

_The two disappeared into the room, leaving Fundy to his thoughts. Eret had left the door open a crack, an invitation. Fundy couldn't bring himself to hear Phil break the news that, no, he wasn't getting adopted. Not if Phil had anything to say about it. Fundy sat down in one of the alcoves, forlornly gazing out the window at the clouds that drifted into view. It felt as if an eternity had passed before he heard the creak of the door._

_He looked over at the two, a warm grin on both their faces. "You'll be a great parent, Eret. Take good care of him." Phil patted Eret on the back. "If they ever do you wrong, Fundy. Don't ever hesitate to tell me."_

_And with that, Phil walked away, declining Eret's offer to escort him out the castle._

_He looked at Eret - his dad? mom? ren? - disbelief on his face as he realized that it was over. He... He had a parent again!_

_"D-dad?" The word felt foreign against his tongue... but it felt right._

_Eret smiled, opening up his arms. "Come here, son."_

_He practically jumped into his new parent's arms, a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time bubbling from within him. "Thank you."_

Fundy awoke from the memory, a smile had climbed its way to his face as he thought of the events of the morning. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with Eret but Ghostbur paid him a visit. The ghost looked pale - well paler than a ghost should be - he flickered in and out of view so fast that Fundy thought his mind was playing a trick on him. Fundy expected that visit, but he didn't expect what Ghostbur wanted to say.

As blood seeped from the ghost's chest, he had fallen to his knees (uh... Fundy wasn't sure if the ghost tail could be counted as knees), begging Fundy to give him one last day to be a father. If it had been the old Wilbur, Fundy would have said no. But... He couldn't help but pity Ghostbur. He was trying so hard to fix his mistakes… and it wasn't like he knew what he had done in his life. How could Fundy leave him in such a desolate state?

He should have said no. What would he even say? There’s so many things he wished he could say. But Ghostbur… he wasn’t Wilbur. Wilbur was gone, replaced by a pitiful remnant of the man’s spirit. Maybe he should just leave and say he was sick—

“So— Fundy!”

 _Shit_. Too late to go back now. A shiver ran down his spine as the ghost’s presence made itself known, Ghostbur’s low voice causing him to jump a bit as he turned to look around. Ghostbur had a soft smile on his face, his complexion paler than before. Phantom blood clung to the man’s yellow sweater, dripping every so often only to dissipate the moment it reached the ground. Fundy could only hope that Ghostbur’s blood didn’t end up inside the picnic basket he was carrying.

“Hey. Hey, Wil. So, what’s with the picnic basket?”

“Oh! I was wondering what we could do today and then I remembered. Remember when you were younger and we would have a picnic near the riverbank?” There was a glint in Ghostbur’s eyes, Fundy swears he’s seen it before. “I… I thought we could do that.”

Fundy doesn’t have the heart to tell the ghost that... technically… the only person who’ll be eating was Fundy. He sighed, nodding as an answer to Ghostbur’s question. “We used to do it with mom.” He does not miss the way Ghostbur’s smile disappears, grief flickering on the ghost’s face at the mention of his old love. The sad emotion faded just as quickly, replaced by that _**infuriating**_ smile as if nothing had just happened. “Lead the way then, Wil.”

“OH! Right!”

Ghostbur floated beside him, the cobblestone pathways gave way to wooden bridges and wooden bridges gave way to grassy plains. Fundy wondered why Ghostbur wanted to have their picnic away from New L’Manburg when there was a river nearby its borders. He would ask… if the ghost didn’t keep changing the topic every second. Ghostbur alternated between telling what he had done that day to what Fundy had done that day. Fundy could hardly keep up with the conversation at all. It was almost as if the ghost was _**rambling**_.

_“I helped Niki with her bakery today—“_

_“Oh? That’s great, Wil—“_

_“Have you talked with Niki recently?”_

_“Well, I—“_

_“Oh, I also had a small chat with Phil!”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“He eventually had to leave for something, mentioning Eret and a meeting…”_

_“That’s probably cause—“_

_“You like Phil, right?”_

_“Yeah, Wil can you pick one—“_

_“Oh I also picked some flowers and some berries today.”_

_“That’s great, Wil.”_

_“I made you a salad!”_

_“Oh.”_

Fundy tuned out midway, seeing as Ghostbur didn’t really care for what he had to say. He looked up into the sky instead, watching the clouds float by, their ethereal presence soothing him a bit. He began to trace their edges, imagining a world within the clouds. If he looked closely, he could almost see a cloud that looked just like a salmon. He felt a sharp pang in his heart, a memory from his childhood echoing from the recesses of his mind.

_“My little champion, look at you. When did you get so big, huh?” Wilbur held him closely to his chest, a calloused hand caressing his hair as they made their way through the grassy field. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, a beautiful day… a peaceful day. “What present do you want, huh?”_

_He looked up, the clouds that floated above their heads looked like the marshmallows that his uncle Tommy had once given him. He pointed at one that looked suspiciously like a flower, “Clouds.” Wilbur laughed, holding his son closer._

_“You deserve the world, Fundy.” He placed a small kiss on the top of Fundy’s head. “Someday.”_

_“Hurry up, you two!” His mother’s voice drifted across the field, the sunlight tangled in her long red hair. She had gone ahead to unpack for the picnic. Fundy could remember her smile, her deep love for him… but… he… he can’t recall what she looked like…_

“Fundy?” He tore himself away from the memory, _~~his mother taught him to see the shapes in the clouds, didn’t she?~~_ there was a cold hand pressed against his cheek, Ghostbur’s eyes peered down at him from above. The steady noise of a rushing river registered in his ears, how long had he zoned out? He moved away from Ghostbur’s touch, the heat returning to his cheek. “We’re here.” The ghost gestured to the idyllic spot they had stopped at… it almost felt familiar…

“Huh. Sorry, I was… thinking.”

“It’s alright, so— Fundy. Here, sit down.” Fundy looked at the patch of grass his father had pointed to, the picnic basket having been placed down beside it. “Are you hungry? Now, we both know I’m not a great cook but I… tried my best with the salad.”

Fundy hesitantly looked inside the basket, nightmares of Wilbur’s… less than stellar cooking coming to mind. The salad looked dangerously pink, a multitude of berries mixed into the strange creation. Fundy looked up, the chill of Ghostbur’s eager gaze eventually forced him to take the salad out of the basket. He tries not to jump as Ghostbur claps his hands together, spinning mid-air with an almost manic glee.

“It… looks great, Wil.”

No, it did not look great, but… Ghostbur seemed so happy, and Fundy hasn’t even taken a bite yet. Ghostbur giggled, floating down to sit beside Fundy. “It took me a while to gather everything I needed.”

Fundy looked at down at the pink mess of a salad and shakily took a bite. He tries not to gag at the bitter taste on his tongue. Ghostbur looked so happy and he didn’t want to ruin the poor ghost’s efforts. He sighed, shoveling more of the muck into his mouth. The sooner he finishes eating, then the sooner he can get back home to Eret. Ghostbur hummed beside him, seemingly satisfied as Fundy continued to eat.

“You know…” Ghostbur’s voice broke through the silence. Fundy looked up, shaking his head a bit as the world blearily spun around him. “I… don’t like Eret.”

“Wil… the papers were already signed, okay?” Fundy nearly snarls. He didn’t come here to talk about this. “It doesn’t matter what you— I-I thought you wanted to spend time with me!”

Ghostbur blinked down at him, his mouth agape in surprise. “W-wha— Of course I do! I-I’m just… I-I don’t see why you need another father when I’m right he—

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, Wilbur. It’s been fun, it’s been great. But if this is all you wanted to talk about then I’m leaving.” Fundy sighed. He didn’t know what he expected, but he had heard enough. His head was starting to pound… he turned to stand up, “You know what, Wil—“

He shuddered, falling back onto the ground as the world faded into a blur. He felt weak, his head beginning to ache… was he… was he sick? He shivered, curling into himself as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

“Wha— Wil… What did you—“

“I’m sorry, Fundy.” Ghostbur floated into view, a halo of white around his form as he placed a cold hand on Fundy’s head. “I… I tried! I want you to be happy Fundy but I just... Eret? You want Eret as your dad?”

“W-Wil…”

He felt those ghostly hands gently caress his hair, exhaustion seeping into his veins. “It took me a while to find those foxgloves… Niki almost caught me… b-but you have to understand, Fundy, I’m doing this for you!”

“I—“ Fundy whined, his headache worsening as his vision began to blur. He felt so tired…

“I know it hurts, but I promise it’ll be over soon.” Wilbur let out a small huff, wrapping his arms around Fundy’s shivering form, wishing that he could provide some semblance of comfort. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Just… you must be tired, huh?”

Fundy cried as Ghostbur began to hum a familiar tune.

_‘I don’t want this.’_

_‘I don’t want to die like this.’_

_‘Why did I trust you, Wilbur?’_

Fundy began to weep, Ghostbur’s constricting embrace the last thing he feels as he finally falls into sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

_“It all started on a day like any another”_

Fundy woke to a bloody red sky.

_“All the salmon had swum to the sea”_

The sun was setting in the distance.

_“When my lover she darted, away from the stream”_

Fundy felt the soft grass that tickled against his skin.

_“With a heart that she’d taken from me”_

The clouds were beginning to drift away.

_“And my chest though it ached, there was hope”_

Where was he?

_“A little beacon of light”_

He knew that song. He looked up, a familiar silhouette stood nearby.

_“Though my sunniest days were now stolen away”_

“D-dad?”

There was a satisfied grin on Wilbur’s face.

“Hello, son.”

_“I still had our son by my side.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I already posted the first version of this idea, but I couldn't help but try to add more to the first version? I lost electricity yesterday and I usually try to rewrite my old writings during such times.
> 
> So.
> 
> Have this :/


End file.
